My Forgotten Destiny
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Naruto and other's set out to bring back someone they lost in time, but is it to late has she already forgotten who she is and what she did?


_The clock counts down to our appending doom, funny now that when I think about all that went on to make it this way all I can do is laugh. Appending doom… what a shallow group of words. Then again I can see that now it all belongs in the eyes of the beholder. They say that what happens next will decide the fate of the world, yet we look at it as appending doom. Well most of us do that is, I really didn't see it as that. The way I look at it is like this: The world as we know it is on the brink of destruction and everywhere you turn you see that hope is fading. So in a way yeah the world is doomed, or is it. If even a little hope is left in the world then the world is not doomed. Hope is the bringer of all strength and it is what feeds me._

_So what I am saying is that if there is Hope then there is nothing to worry about; the more hope that lives in this world the stronger I am. The stronger I am the less likely that the world will be destroyed. But then again there is that appending doom over the horizon that everyone is so worried about that they are loosing faith in hope. So what am I to actually do, just sit around and wait till they all lose their faith in what should be the one thing that they need to hold onto for the rest of their lives? A friend once told me that hope is a fragile thing, it is something that can be broken but always fixed. I didn't understand when I first came to this world what would happen and what would shape my life. Now I do understand, I am the hope and I feed from the hope. The more there is the stronger I will become the stronger I am the better chance the world will have to survive all this. _

_Then again the thought did occur to me, what if I don't come out of this, what if I die? It is reasonable to think that way; I was brought into this word for this reason what is the point of staying in this world after what I have done is done. I am not of this world but of another and in a way this could be the turning point the way that I would be able to travel home. I could go home and see my family, my friends; my life would be normal once more. I do have a life here that is true… but… my friends… once this war is over… I will go home… that is all that there is to it, I was only brought here to save you from this appending doom. That was my destiny and now it is time that I say good-bye. Of course when you get to read this I will already be long gone, the final portal will have opened and I Eli, Firstly know as Ggeri Sminth will have gone through it to her home; the place that she has longed to see for ages to come. Thought I may never see you all again I do wish you the best of luck in your lives. I know that you all can come and deliver your world to what it should be._

_With much Love,_

_Eli_

The wind blew across the frontier only a rock held the last words of Eli down. It was true that she wasn't' from this world and it was never questioned. Why though, the answer was simple it was made to look as if she was always from this world. Given a clan and abilities that men and women would have never dreamed of. In some ways she thought of her self as a Mary Sue, it was the way that she was portrayed some times. Then something always hit her, though she learned quickly and her death never came… she had many things that she would have to deal with. Falling in love, missing the life, the simple life that she had. All this was what came with the pain of being transported to another world, one that was not her own.

She came to find that her abilities weren't just weird or a normal she learned faster than normal and she actually existed, or to a point. Eli existed and so did Ggeri. Both at the same time but she could only be one of them. That was the problem and that is why she wanted more than anything to go home, and at the age of twenty-three she was granted that wish, to go home. Ggeri had aged as well, but Eli didn't know that… no when she returned she was transported back, back to the day that she left, as if nothing had happened. She was taken back to the fourteen-year-old girl that she left, and oh how good it was to be home.

Naruto was the first to find the little note that Eli left for them; actually he found it but no body. In all said and done, her body did go with her in a way, it transported and was use the, the change of shape and form, for she may not have understood but she would be doing this for the rest of her life. When he read over the note Naruto tried to understand the blabbering that she declared and talked about. And in all who was this Ggeri, he had never heard of her before. The only thing that he could think of was that this 'Note' was telling him what this 'Ggeri' had kidnapped his friend Eli. In a lot of ways he had it all right, Ggeri had kidnapped Eli, because Ggeri wanted to go home she wanted to be the one that was in control. But in some ways He was wrong, Eli gave up, she was tired of fighting with Ggeri and so they both went. To say they are one person and that it wasn't an actual fight but that was one way that made since with every mind that came to read this letter left for them. All of them but Naruto… he was determined to get her back and that bring them to Raichel, Eli's sister; Naruto and the gang's only way of bringing her back.

Raichel was quite different form her sister, in a way to say that she steared to the dark side… and well Eli being the only one to know why and never told anyone. She left when Sasuke did, they both traveled to Orochimaru, Raichel well to learn to make zombies as she put it when she told her sister in a letter; for some strange reason Naruto concluded that they had this much similar, but nothing else. He was right upon finding Raichel the found that Eli seemed to be the other half, they were like yin and yang.

"We need your help." Called out Naruto.

A girl with long black hair sat on a thrown in a large room, all around her were servants at the ready waiting for her commands, "In what do you call forth me… are I not the enemy of the Leaf?"

"We need you to find some one for us," spoke up a voice form the back.

She smiled, "Your looking for Ggeri… I see she must have returned home… what does that mean… I didn't open the portal so… that must mean that part of her still belongs here."  
Naruto caught on quick, "Portal? And we are looking for her… she stole some one from us…"

"Yes Naruto Portal… but you see Ggeri and your beloved Eli are one in the same. What is it that you would do so that I would open the portal to my world? To bring back the person that you so closely want? What will you all do to bring back my sister to a world she has already forgotten?"  
Suddenlly the a portal opened, her words still rung through Naruto's ears as he was sucked into it along with his team mates, _'What will you all do to bring back my sister to a world that she had already forgotten?'_


End file.
